


i don't know what i'd do without you

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, it's post-Peleliu, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Hey,” Bill speaks in a hushed whisper, entering the tent he'd been directed to. “Hey, you alright?”
Relationships: Jay De L'Eau/Bill Leyden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	i don't know what i'd do without you

“Hey,” Bill speaks in a hushed whisper, entering the tent he'd been directed to. Jay's sat on his rack, head in hands, looking smaller than he'd ever seemed before. When he glances up to meet Bill's worried gaze, his shoulders sag and he lets out a choked sound. “Hey, you alright?”

He’s crossing the tent in a few short strides, dropping to his knees so he can cup Jay's face in his hands. Jay leans into the touch. “I thought you wer-” Bill presses a finger to his lips.

“I’m here.”

“Ack-Ack...Hillbilly...” Jay mumbles, shaking his head against Bill's shoulder. Bill sighs, running a hand through Jay's hair in the hopes that it would soothe him.

“I know. Sledge already told me.” He presses a feather-light kiss to Jay's temple.

Jay clutches at his shirt, pulling himself up to meet his eyes. “If you...I don’t know what I’d do.”

Bill knew how he felt. The whole time he was in the hospital had been spent worrying about his friends, about Jay, and whether they were alright. Whether they were safe. Bill hadn’t known, as he arrived back on Pavuvu earlier today, if he'd ever get to hold Jay like this again.

He wanted to promise that he'd be fine but how could any of them know something like that for sure? So, instead, he says the only thing that he felt mattered right now, pressing his forehead to Jay's and staring into his eyes in a way that grounds them both. “I’m here.”

Jay searches his eyes for something, Bill isn’t sure what but he must find it because he's suddenly surging forward and closing the distance between them. Warm lips meet his in a soft but desperate kiss and Bill doesn’t hesitate to return it, hands sliding around Jay’s neck and toying with the hair at the nape of his neck as he drinks the other man in. Jay smiles, weakly moaning into the kiss as he licks his way into Bill's mouth.

When they eventually separate, panting for breath, Bill is unable to open his eyes for a few moments afterward. Judging by the way Jay nestles his face into the crook of his neck, he's not the only one.

As he runs his fingers through Jay's golden hair, Jay sighs happily and plants a wet kiss to the spot just above his collarbone. “I’m glad you're back.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
